Romeo and JulietAmerica and Mexico
by SheWhoLovesFoxes
Summary: The story of Romeo and Juliet with a SATW twist. He was from the house of Brit & she was from the house of Spanish. Their families are rivals & has taught them to hate one another. Yet despite all odds America and Mexico find love & will do anything to keep it. Nothing will keep them apart, not their parents, not their family, not even death will keep them apart. (Modern language)
1. Prologue

So this is an SATW version of Romeo and Juliet, things will be changed and edited as I rethink people for characters along the way but it shouldn't be too major. I'll try to go act/scene for the chapters, but I might blend scenes in. Suggestions on characters and who should be who is open except for certain characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own SATW nor the plot line of Romeo and Juliet.

Prologue:

Two houses somewhat a like in power,

In a place which we shall call Pomona, we lay our scene

From an old rivalry brings new things

In which the rival families, makes blood spill.

From the family line of these rivals

A pair of lovers decide to die trying for their love

In which their trials cause chaos

But in their death, peace is made within the families.

The chaotic journey of their doomed love

And the ever present rage of their parent,

Which, only their children death, none could stop.

Is two hours time of our tale;

Which if you listen with much patience

What is not told here, my toil shall try to fix.


	2. Three Civil Brawls

This is the opening scene: Act I scene I  
Also please be aware there will be a lot of OCs to fill in certain characters and the relationship may not make sense towards certain characters but its a bit difficult choosing between a character being perfect due to personality or because them being related makes more sense. Also be aware that the SATW characters are not fitting into the relationship some characters have, like in West Side Story.  
Also note that I will not be going word from word and I will be making it more modern when it comes to the dialogue though I may keep certain monologues the same but they'll will be tweaked and more than likely shortened.

Note! Ages will be changed to fit what I have plan, so keep that in mind. Thus Mexico, Brother Mexico, Canada, America, Australia, The Costa Rica siblings are all teenagers along with other characters.

Three Civil Brawls

Argentina and Venezuela walked the streets of Pomona in a little stroll. It was late morning and the streets were buzzing with people going places, vendors trying to sell their wares, children running around.

"Hey Argentina, I'm sick of taking those Brit's trash." Said Venezuela as they passed by a shop.

"I am too, I'm ready to show them just what I'm made of." Replied Argentina.

"Please, you may be though but you'd get your ask kicked."

"Not so! I'll easily kill them all and once that's done I'll make off with their woman."

"That so?"  
"Of course! I am a lady's man, no lady can resist."

"If you say, hey" Said Venezuela stopping Argentina and pointed down the street, "Aren't those guys from the Brit's house?"

"Yeah, they are." Answered Argentina as he looked at them "What shall we do?"

"I'll give a glare when we walk by."  
"Pfft, that's all? A glare?" Scoffed Argentina, "Unlike you, I'll just give them the bird, if they get angry let them, besides we want them to start the fight so we'll the law on our side."

With that decided the two men walked on by towards the men of the Brit household, Venezuela glared at them while Argentina just flipped them off.

Scotland and Ireland were walking by enjoying a nice day out and away from the house. It was a nice little stroll till they saw some men from the Spanish house glare at them and one even had the nerve to be flipping them off!

"Aye, you brown bastards!" Shouted Scotland as he walked over to them, Ireland right behind him."Are ya giving us the bird!?"

Argentina smirked, "Of course not, I just felt like flipping my finger."

"Got a problem gramps?" Asked Venezuela as he and Argentina walked around the two.

Ireland put a hand on Scotland's shoulder and shook his head.

Scotland glared but remained calm, "Not one bit."

Argentina smirk only got bigger, "I think you should, you Brit's are nothing compared to us."

Scotland snorted, "Aye, that's because we're better and thus nothing can be compared."

Venezuela shook Argentina's shoulder, "Quick say something, here comes our brother."

"That's what you think! You don't stand a chance against us!" Shouted Argentina.

"Ya little bastard!" Shouted Scotland as he grabbed Argentina by the front of his shirt, Ireland quickly shoving Venezuela away from him. People shouted as the fight began, the children screaming as they ran out of the way not wanting to be crushed by the men shoved down.

Canada heard a commotion coming down the street and went to investigate, what he saw was four men fighting, two he knew and the others he recognized. He quickly ran over and pulled them apart.  
"Stop you guys! You shouldn't be fighting!"  
It was then Brother Mexico walked onto the scene. "What do you think you're doing Canada, playing peace maker?"

Canada took a step back, Brother Mexico was not one to be messed with.

"I try to keep the peace, so instead of standing there help me stop this fight."

Brother Mexico only laughed, "What's wrong Canada afraid to see how weak you Brits really are? How about I show you myself you coward!"

Brother Mexico charged at Canada, who had no choice but to fight back. Venezuela and Cuba quickly renewed their fight with Scotland and Ireland.

As the men fought, punching and kicking, throwing dirty shots; Police officer Sweden, Denmark and Norway ran in.  
"Stop this fighting at once!" Shouted Sweden.

"I'm sick of this rivalry of theirs." Said Norway as he went to pull Brother Mexico and Canada away from each other.

"Yeah! Down with the Spanish! Down with the Brits!" Shouted Denmark before he went to help Sweden pull the others apart.

"What is this!?" Asked Spain as he walked onto the scene, Sister Spain beside him. "Quick! Go get me a weapon!" He shouted as he saw the England siblings arrive onto the scene. "That Brit won't get the best of me!"

"Why are you asking for a weapon?" Questioned Sister Spain, "I should get you a cane instead!"

England glared at Spain and made to move towards him but his sister stopped him.

"Stop it brother! You will not go over and cause a fight!" Said Sister England.

"What is going on here!?" Shouted King EU as he ran onto the scene. He looked at who was gathered and pieced things together. "I see the peace was broken between the Brit's and Spanish once again. Instead of our citizens enjoying a peaceful day here in Pomona, you make them raise their fist and fight! Three fist fights have broken out because of you Spain! And you England!"

EU looked at all of them as he spoke, "If I catch any of you fighting in the streets again I will give you such a strong fine you're heads will be spinning! Spanish you're coming with me to talk of these things! Brit's you will come later tonight at my home. Now on the promise of imprisonment, all of you depart at once!"

King EU singled for the Spanish to follow him, leaving the Brit's behind. Once alone England turned to Canada.  
"Tell me Canada, what happened here?" Asked England.

"Well sir, Scotland and Ireland got into a fight with Argentina and Venezuela so I went and pulled them apart but then Brother Mexico showed up and challenged me. That's how this all started." Answered Canada wiping some blood away from his mouth.

"My goodness!" Exclaimed Sister England, "And where was America during this? I'm glad he wasn't here for this fight."

"I think I saw him moping around the streets early this morning." said Canada.

"Ah yes, that boy has been brooding lately. Do you know why that is?" Asked England.

"No I don't but I do think I see him coming this way." Canada said as he looked over their shoulders only catching glimpses of what could be America.

"Perhaps we should leave it to Canada to figure out what's bothering America?" Sister England Suggested.

"That would be best," England said "Lets be off then." With that he and Sister England walked away leaving Canada alone to confront his brother.

He waited till America was close enough before greeting him. "Good morning brother."

"Is it still morning?" Asked America as he stood next to Canada.

"Yes, is something wrong? You look like something is bothering you."

"Because there is!" Shouted America in frustration.

"What's wrong?"  
"Love!"

"Love?"  
"Yes! Love! Why is it so complicated? Why can't she love me back?" Whined America.

"Who can't love you back?" Asked Canada, curious as to the mysterious woman his brother seemed to love.

"Sister Cuba."

"Sister Cuba?" Asked Canada with disbelief. Well at least she was nothing like her brother.

"Yes! But she won't give me a chance! She just ignores me and keeps walking away! Then she goes and calls her brother and he always ends up sending me away threatening me and such." America whined, giving a frustrated sigh.

Canada gave a small smile, "Well she's missing out. Come on brother there are plenty more girls out there who would love to be on your arm."  
"I guess." America said.

"Just give it a chance! Watch I bet I can find you a girl that's way better than Sister Cuba and once you see this new girl you're just gonna be wondering what you ever saw in Sis Cuba."

"I doubt it but you can try."

"Just you wait brother." Said Canada, smiling as he lead his brother down the empty street. "I'll find you a girl that have your head spinning."


	3. A husband and Invitation

Here are the ages for some characters:  
Mexico: 14 (soon to be 15 next chapter)

America: 17

Canada: 17

Costa Rican siblings: 13/14

Australia: 18

Brother Mexico: 18

Brazil: 17/18

A husband and invitation.

After his talk with King EU, Spain walked the town with Brazil and Peru.

"That darn Brit causing trouble, but after our talk with King EU we shall just avoid each other and stir trouble." Said Spain towards Brazil who nodded in understanding.

"Its a shame just how long you two have been fighting with one another but sir, what do you have to say about my proposal?" Asked Brazil.

"Ah yes, your proposal. My daughter is still young, she will barely be turning fifteen!"

"Of course sir, but at fifteen she is considered a woman and of marrying age. Many girls have married at the age of fifteen."

"Right you are but my consent is only a part young man. Woo my daughter, show her what a great man you are, win her heart and affection. Thus I'm sure she will agree to marry you as well along with respecting my wishes."

"Yes sir, I shall do my best to win your daughters love!"

"Good man! Now come my boy, we must prepare for my daughters party, a quiceańera is no easy thing to plan!"Shouted Spain.

"Right away sir." Said Brazil with a smile.

"Peru!" Shouted Spain as he handed him a paper and a stack of invites.

"Yes?" Answered Peru taking the paper and inventions, looking at it.

"Go and find these people and invite them to the party." Demanded Spain as he lead Brazil away.

"Find these people?" Said Peru out loud looking at the paper. "But I can't read his writing... I need to find someone who can and quickly!"

Peru ran trying to find someone who could help him read Spain's writing. When he spotted two gentleman.

"Hey excuse me!" Shouted Peru as he ran to the two.

America and Canada were walking the streets, shooting the breeze talking of nothing in particular when a man approached them.

"What is it?" Asked Canada.

"I was wondering, can you help me read this?" Asked Peru as he handed the paper over.

"What? You can't read?" Asked America as he took a look at the paper.

"Of course I can read! But the writing! I can't read this persons writing!" Explained Peru.

"Well let's have a look then... Brother France and his sister, Italy, Portugal, Australia and his sister, Thailand, The Central and South Americas, Cuba and his sister, and Philippines. Wow that's a lot of people, where are they going?" Asked America.

"Over to our place." Answered Peru.

"For what though?" Asked Canada.

"Well you see, its for my sister birthday. Say, why don't you two come? As a way to say thanks for helping me out, have a drink and some cake. Now if you'll excuse me I need to deliver these inventions!" With that said Peru ran off to finishing his errand.

"Perfect!" Shouted Canada, looking towards his brother.

"Why perfect?" Asked America.

"Didn't you just read the paper? Sister Cuba will be there! You can get over her by comparing her to the other pretty girls at the party."

"I doubt there will be a girl there who can rival Sis Cuba."

"Don't be such a downer maybe you'll find someone else, someone better."

"How can I find someone better when my heart aches for only one girl?"

"America please, quit being so dramatic. Lets just go to the party! And I promise once we arrive I will show you that Sister Cuba will be nothing compared to the other ladies at the party." Canada said.

America sighed, "Fine I'll go but I doubt you can make me forget my feelings for Sis Cuba."


	4. The Party

A Party

Sister Spain paced the room as Sister Costa Rica sat on a chair smoothing out her dress.

"What is taking her so long?" Asked Sister Spain, "I knew we should have done her make up, she is taking far too long!"

"Don't worry tia" Smiled Sister Costa Rica "I'm sure she's just adding some finishing touches, this is her big day but I'll call her if you want."

"Yes please, I haven't heard a sound for a while!"

"Mexico! Mexico! Mexi! Hermana! Jeez... Mexico!" Shouted Sister Costa Rica.

"I'm coming!" Shouted Mexico as she hurried over to the two. She wore a light pink gown that was strapless with a corset like top, the bottom flowing out around her. Her hair was curled and pinned to frame her face which was artistically done with makeup.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" Gushed Sister Spain as she walked over to her niece.

"Thank you tia." Said Mexico.

"Oh Mexico, I can't believe you're fifteen! You're a woman now!" Said Sister Costa Rica excitedly.

"I know Rica, its exciting and kinda scary, I mean I'm old enough to marry now!" Replied Mexico.

"And marriage was something I wanted to talk to you about!" Interrupted Sis Spain.

"What about marriage?" Asked Mexico.

"Well it seems that Brazil has asked that you honor him by becoming his wife."  
"Brazil!?" Squealed Rica, "Mexico! You're so lucky! Brazil is sooooo~ cute! And he's totally dreamy."

"What do you think Mexico?" Asked Sister Spain.

"Well," Began Mexico, "He is a good match and I only heard good things about him, but I won't let myself be taken away with him so easily so I'll be friendly and see if he's really the man for me."

"Good." Said Sister Spain.

Suddenly Brother Costa Rica ran in, "Tia! The guest are here! Dad is looking for both you and Mexico."

Sister Spain nodded, "Well looks like its time to begin, lets go my dears." She walked out of the room followed by brother Costa Rica.

Rica smiled as she walked by her sisters side, "Remember, it is your night. Have fun and make a lot of memories."

Mexico smiled and nodded at her sister words, today was going to be a special day.

"Are you sure we should be going?" Asked America as he followed Canada and Australia, the three on their way to the party.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Questioned Canada.

"Because, I don't feel right going." Replied America.

"Oh please don't start with that." Said Australia, "Besides, I have an invite remember? You two are my plus ones, so you have every right to come along."

"But still, I'm not sure we should go." Continued America.

Australia sighed as Canada looked between them.

"What is bothering you then?" Asked Australia.

"I had a dream last night, I think it was trying to tell me something." Started America.

"Oh really? I had a dream too." Replied Aus.

"What was your dream?" Asked America.

"That people who dream, often dream lies."

"But dreams only reveal the truth."  
"Ah it looks like Queen Mab has visited you." Said Australia with a smile.

"Queen Mab?"

"She's a midwife to fairies and she's really tiny, like... like an agate stone! She has a carriage drawn by some little things over men's noses. And night by night! She makes them dream of love, of lawyers fingers, and ladies lips." Australia said with a wink nudging America.

"But sometimes she likes to drive over mens neck while they sleep! Cutting throats spilling blood!" Australia then clutched Canada as he started to shout, shaking him. "The sound of drums beating in a man's ear! She who makes the horses whinney at night with fright! She is the one when women are giving birth pressures them to learn to have children and be woman of good status! She is the one who-!"

"Australia! Calm down dude!" Shouted America as he pulled him away from Canada who looked disturbed and frightened. "You're getting carried away!"

Australia nodded as he took a breath to calm down, "You're right, you're right. I'm getting a head of myself."

"Come on guys, its starting to get darker. We'll arrive to late to this party." Said Canada as he looked at the two.

'Maybe too early still.' Thought America, 'I can't get rid of this feeling that something will happen but I guess I'll just have to wait and see what destiny has in store for me.'

"He's right" Said America, "Lets get a move on!"

"let's go!" Shouted Canada as the boys hurried off to the party.

Spain smiled as he greeted the guest arriving, "Welcome, welcome! Thank you for coming!"

He then grinned when he looked over at his sister and his daughter Costa Rica excitedly talking.

"There's two of my girls!" He shouted as he walked over, "Rica why aren't you out dancing yet? You should be young lady! Go and enjoy yourself as well! It is a time to be celebrating."

"Of course dad but in a bit." Said Rica as she excused herself and went to go check on Mexico. Spain then looked around then and smiled seeing his guest happily mingle.

America, Australia and Canada arrived at the party and entered without a problem.

"Wow this is quite the party" Commented Australia as he looked around.

"Look like it cost a fortune, I mean there's a fountain with either punch or wine flowing." Said Canada as he watched people helping themselves to the refreshments.

Then there was a commotion of cheering and clapping, all three young men turned to look. A young girl in a pink gown was on the dance floor, spot light on her as she smiled at everyone. A group of young men all lined up behind her, as though her personal bodyguards in their matching tux's.

Soon the music started and the girl danced with the young boys in a waltz that was well coordinated and thought out.

The crowd cheered and clapped as the dance came to an end with the young boys lifting the girl up for a few seconds before carefully setting her down.

After her traditional waltz with her brothers, Mexico was approached by Brazil.

"Ola Mexico." Greeted Brazil as he gave her a kind smile.

"Hola Brazil." Mexico said returning his smile.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Mexico quickly thought back to her conversation with Sister Spain, she did say she would give him a chance. "Of course."

Brazil smile grew wider as he gently took her hand and twirled her into a waltz.

America was star struck from the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, she was perfect. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she danced, her dress flowing around her in an alluring away, the way her dress swished with every movement.

He quickly grabbed a random guest "Excuse me but do you know who that girl is? The one dancing in the pink gown with that guy?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm just the caterer. I don't know." Explained the man.

America quickly let the man go and continued to watch the girl dance. "Never would I have thought that tonight I would see someone so beautiful. Not even the lights are shining bright as her, she makes even jewels dim in comparison to her."

Brother Mexico was enjoying a cup of punch till he heard a familiar voice, one that alarmed him. He quickly turn and glared. "How dare he show his face here!" Seethed Brother Mexico, making his way towards America.

Before he could take three steps Spain cut him off. "Why the sour face?" He asked.

"There is a Brit here at our party!"

"A Brit?" Asked Spain as he looked around before spotting America, "That's America isn't it?"  
"Si!" Said Brother Mexico, ready to punch the Brit.

"Oh calm down son, I hear that he's a good young man. I would not want him to be disrespected in my home!"

"Father are you mad!?" Questioned Brother Mexico. "I will not stand him being here!"

"He will stay!" Spain commanded. "I am the man of this house am I not? You will not stand him? God help me! You will stir up the guest and cause a riot!"

"But father it is a-!" Started Brother Spain.  
"You are a hot tempered boy!" Scolded Spain, ready to smack some sense into his oldest son. He then noticed the people looking at them. He gave a smile as he called out to them, "Go, go enjoy yourselves! Dance, eat!" He said before turning back to his son "You are a chore sometimes! Go now! Before I make you go!"

Brother Mexico glared before storming away, 'He may tolerate this intrusion, but not me! I will make that damn America pay for this insult!'

America quietly followed the young girl waiting for a moment to grab her attention. Once he saw his opportunity he took it, grabbing her hand.  
"Excuse me, I know my hands are not worthy to be touching yours but from the moment I saw you, you had me entranced, yearning for a kiss." Said America.

Mexico lightly blushed but smiled, "My, such sweet words that come from your lips."

America returned her smile, nodding. "Yes, lips that wish to touch yours."  
"How very foreword." Mexico gave a small laugh at the man's straightforwardness.

"Foreword in which I would like to lean in to brush my lips against yours."

"Then why have you not done so?"

America smiled as he leaned in and gently kissed the lovely girl before him.

"You kiss so tenderly." Said Mexico when they pulled away.

"Your kisses are sweet and warm, do let me have the honor of another kiss." Asked America.

Mexico nodded as she gave him a kiss.

"Hey sis"

Quickly did the two step away from each other and looked towards the shout. Sister Costa Rica was running towards them.  
"Our aunt wants to speak to you." Said Rica to Mexico.

Mexico nodded and hurried off. America then turned to the young girl who had interrupted them.

"Um, who is her aunt?" He asked.

"Our aunt? Its Sister Spain." Replied Rica before hurrying off.

"Sister Spain? I had fallen for our rival." Said America, in a daze.

It was then Canada grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Come on America, its time we left." Said Canada, Australia walking over to them.

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed America getting ready to leave with them.

"Leaving so soon boys?" Asked Spain walking over to them, "We just started another course!"

"I got this" Said Australia who then whispered something to Spain.

"Is that right?" Asked Spain an amused grin on his face, "Well then it is late I suppose it is time for bed, goodnight boys."  
The boys said their goodbyes and quickly left.

Mexico waited till almost everyone had left before grabbing Sister Costa Rica.

"Hey, do you have an idea who that boy was?" She asked.

"No I don't." Replied Rica.

"Can you please go find out?"

"Sure, give me a minute." Said Rica as she hurried after some of the guest asking around. After a few minutes she walked back over to her sister. "His name is America and he's a Brit."

Mexico eyes widen in shock, "The man I love from a house that I am suppose to hate. Oh curse that I was born a Spanish to have fallen in love with an enemy."  
Rica looked at her sister confused, "What are you blabbering about?"

"Nothing, forget it. Lets just go, its been a long night."

Rica nodded "yeah lets, everyone has already left." 

Both girls walked upstairs to their rooms leaving behind a dark empty room still littered in decorations of the nights festivities.


	5. Stolen Away to Bed

Stolen Away to Bed.

"Where could he be?" Asked Canada as he looked around for America.

"That lightweight probably went home." Said Australia not really looking for him.

"But I could have sworn he jumped over this fence. Call him Australia."

"Oh fine," Australia gave a mock cough of clearing his throat "Oh lover boy! Lover boy! Come back to us! Come on! I'll call you out by Sister Cuba's name! By her lips, bright eyes, her long legs and soft thighs!"  
"Stop it," Said Canada pushing Australia away "You'll make him mad."

"No I won't he knows I'm joking." Replied Australia grinning.

"Whatever, it looks like he's not going to appear any time soon so let's just go."

"Alright, I rather not waste my time trying to find him. I rather be warm in my bed asleep then to sleep out here cold in the streets."

Canada nodded and began to make his way Australia following behind him.

As they walked down the dark streets of Pomona, Canada couldn't help but wonder something.

"Hey, do you think he might be with Sister Cuba now?" Asked Canada.

"Maybe, its possible." Said Australia.

"So he's probably getting lucky."

"If he doesn't whimp out first."

"True, but he really did like her so maybe not."

"We won't know till tomorrow."

"We have to ask him though, he was whining so much about how she ignores him."

"Ugh, I know 'she won't even say hi!'" Mocked Australia.

"Poor guy though, he really did like her." Canada said as they turned the corner down the street. Their only source of light being the streetlamps.

"Yeah but he only liked her, not like he loved her." Commented Australia as he kicked some can away from them onto the street.

"He might as well have with that sad look on his face that he had. Like he loved her for years and suddenly she ended it."

Australia shrugged as they crossed the street, "Maybe he did but until tomorrow when we find him we'll simply never know whether Sister Cuba rejected him or accepted him."

"Guess so, for his sake and ours I hope she did."  
"Yeah otherwise we'll never hear the end of it."

The boys quickly rushed the rest of the way home and made their way to their rooms, exhausted by the nights festivities went straight to bed and fell asleep once their heads touched the pillows.


	6. For she is the Sun

For She is the Sun

America glared as he heard his brother teased him, "Jerk, he doesn't even know what its like."

He looked around and saw that he had made his way to the back of the house in a beautiful garden was well kept. As he looked up at the building he saw that some rooms had balconies and along the walls were vines and flowers growing. Suddenly a noise caught his attention as he looked up and saw a figure walk out onto the terrace of the balcony.

He stared in awe in the figure above him, it was her, the girl in which had stolen his heart. Whose name made him blush, Mexico.

"Wow," Said America as he gazed at her beauty "Not even the sun can shine bright as her, she even puts the glow of the moon to shame, the moon should be jealous by the way she shines. Its the girls of my dreams, my love! Is she speaking? Her lips seem to move but I'm not hearing anything... if only she would speak to me and not the stars. Even her eyes shine brighter than the stars if only I could gaze into them again."

He then heard her sigh, "She's sighing but why? Please say something."

Mexico sighed as she looked out into the starry night sky from the terrace of her balcony.

"Oh America...why do you have to be 'America'? Why can you forget your father and ignore your name? But if you don't just swear you'll be my love and I'll forget my name."

America stared up at her as he listened to her plead, 'should I keep listening? Or should I actually say something?'

"Its only your name which is the enemy" Said Mexico as she leaned onto the rail "You can still be yourself but not a Brit. Besides what is a Brit? Its not like its a hand or a foot. Oh why can't you have some other name? What is a name anyway? Even if we were to call a rose another name it would still smell as sweet. Oh America, stop being America and if you do I'll give myself to you."

It was in that moment she heard a shout "I'll take you by your word! If you wish to call me Love then so be it! It'll be like being born again! And from then I'll never be America again!"

Mexico gave a small shriek as she backed away from the railing, only to hurry back looking down at the gardens below, "Who are you!? Who do you think you are listening in on me!?" Shouted Mexico.

"My name I know not how to tell you my dear because I hate it as well since its such an enemy to you. If my name were written on a paper I would tear it!" Shouted America, who was against the wall hiding from her view.

"I've only heard your voice for a minute yet I know who you are. You're America and a Brit right?" Asked Mexico as she kept looking around for the boy.

America walked out into view and spoke up to her "I'll be neither one if it upsets you."

"How did you find this place? How did you even manage to climb the walls?" Asked Mexico.

America smiled as he answered, "I flew over."

Mexico smiled back amused by his answer before she quickly looked around and turned serious, "I hope you realize that being here is dangerous for you. They can kill you if they saw you here!"

"I'll withstand any of their hits if you only let me gaze upon your beautiful face, then I will be safe."

She smiled at his sweet words, "I hope that they never find you here."

"Don't worry, its dark out they won't be able to see me on such a dark night. But if you don't really like me then you can let them find me. I rather be dead then not have your love."

Mexico nodded but then asked, "Hey, how did you even find my room?"

America smiled again "Love brought me here. I let him lead me here to you."

"If it wasn't so dark out you'd be able to see just how hard I'm blushing. I'm embarrassed that you heard me talking but I want to know, do you really love me? I know you'll say yes and I'll take your word for it. But if you truly do love me say it faithfully so I know your serious, but if you think I'm to easily won over then I'll play hard to get so you can flirt with me. Know this though, I'll forever be faithful to you."

"My love I'll swear by the beautiful moon that I-"

"Oh please," Interrupted Mexico, "Please don't swear by the moon as beautiful as it is, its always changing."  
"What should I swear by then?" Asked America slightly confused.

"Don't, just don't swear." Answered Mexico, "Look its late and as much I love you being here I don't want to rush into things. Its all so sudden and unplanned!"  
"Will you leave me so alone like this? With nothing to show for it?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"A promise of your love for mine."  
"Oh America, you already had mine before you even asked." Said Mexico as she smiled lovingly down at him. Before he could respond they heard a voice call from inside Mexico's room.

"Mexico?"

"Oh no, its my sister." Said Mexico turning to look back at her room before looking back at America. "Goodnight my love." With that said she hurried inside.

America sighed as he was left alone but soon looked up when he heard a noise, it was his dear Mexico again!

"I only have three words for you my dear Brit. If your love is true, then let it be marriage. Send me word tomorrow by one o'clock to let me know of when and where and what time."  
"Mexico!" Whined Rica from inside the room.

"Hold on!" Shouted Mexico to her sister before looking back at America, "But if you don't wish to, then, please I beg you-"  
"Mexico! Come on!"

"Wait a minute!" Screamed Mexico back to the room, "Then tell me now but if you are serious then I will send you word tomorrow."

"Great!" Said America.

"Yes but really I have to go. Good night."

"Good night." Said America as he made his way to leave.

Mexico hesitated before calling out "Wait!"

America quickly turned to face her, "What?"

"When should I try to find you tomorrow?"

"Good question! How about nine?"

"Alright." Mexico smiled as she gazed down at him, "It looks like I've forgotten why I called you back."

"Then I'll wait here till you remember it."

"Then I'll never remember it so I can have you stay there forever."

"And I'll gladly stay here."

"Oh America, you're such a sweet heart but we should really head to bed. So for the final time, goodnight." Said Mexico, blowing a kiss down to him.

"Good night my love! Sleep well and dream of sweet dreams." Said America as he caught her kiss and held it close to his chest next to his heart. He smiled till he saw her walk back into her room before leaving.

Mexico sighed happily as she walked into her room and flopped down onto her bed, making Rica bounce a bit as she sat on the other side.  
"What's got you so happy?" Asked Rica as she looked over a magazine.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." Replied Mexico as she stared up at the ceiling with a dazed smile.

Rica gave a sly grin, "Thinking of someone, maybe Brazil?" She asked.

"Who? Oh! Brazil, uh, no not really." Replied Mexico as she sat up.

"No? Then who?" Asked Rica curiously, setting down her magazine to look at her sister.

"Someone I met at the party. He was really handsome."

"Wow he must be for you to be daydreaming of him."  
"He is believe me" Said Mexico yawning, "Hey I'm really tired, I had a long day I'm going to bed okay?"

"Alright, but tomorrow I want details!" Said Rica as she hopped off Mexico's bed and left.

Mexico smiled as she got ready for bed, tomorrow she would know whether she would marry the love of her life.


	7. Planning a Wedding

Planning a Wedding

Vatican whistled a cheery tune as he tended to the garden in the back of the church. He smiled as he carefully tended to one of the 'flowers' 'Such a small little thing' Thought Vatican, 'Yet from this a powerful poison can be made from it!'

"Hey Vatican!"

Vatican looked up when he heard his name called and looked around before spotting America.

"Ah, good morning child! But how early you are up! Why the sun has barely just peeked out and from the look of things you haven't been to bed at all!"

"Yup! I've been out all night" Said America as he walked over.

"My dear boy, I hope the reason is not because of Sister Cuba."  
America laughed, "No, no, course not! I've forgotten all about her!"

"Well that's good to hear but where have you been then?" Asked Vatican.

"I've been partying with the enemy!"

"What? You're enemy?"

"Yes! And at the party I met the love of my life! The daughter of Spanish. She returns my love too! So I came here to ask if you'd do the honors and marry us!"

Vatican stared at him in shock, "What a change this is! My boy just yesterday you were crying and whining about Sister Cuba. Now here you are today saying you are in love with another! Young men like you certainly don't love with their heart but their eyes. How quickly your feelings have changed."

"Aw come on Vatican, why are you scolding me for loving Sister Cuba?"  
"Loving? Ha!" Laughed Vatican, "More like doting!"  
"Well unlike her, this one loves me! She loves me back!"

Vatican sighed as he shook his head, "Well I hope you both take this seriously then and perhaps from this union the feud between your families may end."  
"So you'll do it!?" Asked America excitedly.

"Yes." Answered Vatican.

"Yes!" Shouted America as he gave jump.

"Calm down, calm down. Lets go get things arranged then." Said Vatican as he lead America into the church.

"Ugh, where is he?" Asked Australia as he and Canada walked down the street. "He didn't come home last night."  
"No clue." Said Canada as he looked around.

"I bet it has something to do with Sis Cuba."

Canada shrugged, "Who knows but have you heard? Brother Mexico sent a letter to the house."

"I bet some challenge." Said Australia turning the corner with Canada.

"I'm sure America will accept the challenge." Said Canada noticing the few people walking the street. Windows were still closed and a stray dog walking further down ahead, its tail wagging.

"Of course, anyone can write a letter and accept a challenge."

"Yeah but its Brother Mexico he'll be accepting a challenge from."

"Poor America will be dead before he even gets a chance. Brother Mexico is one of the best fighters around! Will he be man enough to face him?"

"Of course! What's so great about Brother Mexico anyway?"

"Don't you know? One punch can have you lying flat on your back! One, two, one, two and bam! You're seeing stars! He's fast, he's tough as bricks." Explained Australia.

"Well maybe you should tell America all this cus here he comes." Said Canada

"Well, well, look who it is. You gave us the slip last night." Said Australia.

"Morning guys and what slip?" Said America.

"Oh don't act innocent, you ditched us last night."

"Oh that, well you did make go when I didn't want to."

"So that was your revenge? Ditching us for making you go to a party?"

"Maybe!" Said America grinning.

"I know you can do better than that." Said Australia shoving America.

"I know, so watch your back cus I have something planned!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah better believe it."

"See! Isn't this better?" Asked Australia.

"What's better?" Asked America slightly confused.

"This! Us joking around having a good time instead of you crying over love!"

America laughed, "Yeah it is."  
"Hey guys, someones coming our way." Said Canada.

Australia and America looked over.

"Two people, looks like twins." Said Australia.

The Costa Rican siblings walked down the street, both on a mission for their older sister.

"How will we find them?" Asked Brother Costa Rica.

"I don't know but we have to look!" Said Sister Costa Rica, "Hey I think that might be him up ahead."

"Who?"

"Him! That boy with the other two guys."

"oh."

The two quickly hurried over, Rica spoke once they got close enough.  
"Um, excuse me but can one of you tell me where America is?"

"America? What's a little girl like you wanting to know?" Asked Australia.

"Please, its really important." Said Rica.

"Just how important?" Asked Australia grinning.

"Really important, now can you please tell me?" She asked.

"But my sweet little girl, why ask for him when you can ask for me?" Said Australia wrapping an arm around Rica.

Rica blushed as she shoved him away, her brother ready to punch his face. "Get away from me you creep!"

"Come on guys quit picking on her. I'm America." Said America as he walked up to the girl.

She slightly glared and huffed, "I need to talk to you."

"My America, what have you done this time? Is this why we couldn't find you after the party?" Asked Canada, teasing.

"Shut up." Said America "Why don't you guys head home already? I'm sure Sister England is making cookies or something."

Australia and Canada shrugged, "Sure we'll go just don't get into anymore trouble." Said Canada as he and Australia started to walk away.

Rica turned on America, "Just who did that guy think he is!? How dare he suggest we did something!" She shouted.

"Calm down, I'm sorry he teased you but he's just an idiot." Said America.

"Next time he messes with my sister I'm punching him." Said Brother Costa Rica.

"Should have punched him now Costa." Said Rica pouting at her sibling.

"Anyway, what's so important that you have to tell me?" Asked America.

"Oh right, my sister wants to know when to meet you today." Said Rica.

America smiled, "Tell her to meet me at the church around noon."

"Noon, got it." Said Rica.

"We'll go and tell her." Said Costa.

"Great! Tell her I said hi and that I'll be waiting."

"We will." Said both siblings and quickly hurried off.

America smiled brightly as he hurried off to change into nicer clothing. Today was his wedding day and he wanted to look nice. He couldn't wait to marry his darling Mexico.


	8. A Wedding

A Wedding

Mexico sighed as she sat on her bed flipping the pages of a book, "Where is she?" She asked out loud.

"I sent her out an hour ago, what's taking so long? It can't be that hard to find him, is it? What if she couldn't find him? What if he thinks I don't want to marry him?" Asked Mexico getting up from her bed and pacing around in worry. She then heard a knock on her door, "Oh she's back! Come in!"

The Costa Rican siblings walked in and hurried over.

"Did you find him?" Asked Mexico.

"I did!" Said Rica.

"Great! Please tell me what he said!" Mexico quickly turned to her brother "Hey can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure" Said Costa as he walked out.

Rica gave a sigh as she went and flopped down onto the bed.  
"So what did he say?" Asked Mexico as she sat down next to her.

"I'll tell you in a minute right now I'm exhausted." Said Rica.

"Exhausted? How can you be exhausted?"

"Cus you had me walking all over Pomona looking for your boyfriend"

"At least tell me whether its good news or bad news."  
"Can't you wait a minute for me to relax?"  
"Wait a minute? I've been waiting all morning! Why can't you just tell me?"

Rica huffed, "I don't know what you see in him, I think Brazil would be better. Ugh and his friends are really rude."

Mexico rolled her eyes, "Look, what does he have to say about us getting married?"

"Next time I see his friends I'm slapping them!"

"Oh my God Rica, what does he have to say!?"

"He is a nice guy I'll tell you that, so polite. He said that-" Rica quickly looked around, "Where's our aunt by the way?"

"Where's our aunt? Did your really just ask me that? What made you think of our aunt as you were about to tell me about America and our marriage?"  
"Hey just answer, where is she?"  
"She's out."  
"Great then this will work."

"What?"

"Well if you change now and hurry off, at the church there will be your future husband."

Mexico squealed as she jumped off the bed and went looking through her closet.

"I can't believe it!" She squealed as she looked at her dresses before picking a nice simple white one.  
"Hurry up and go! Before he thinks you're standing him up!" Said Rica.

"I'm hurrying!" Shouted Mexico as she changed into her dress and but her hair up into a bun, "I'll be back later!"

America was waiting anxiously at the church, "You don't think she's lost? What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore?" He asked.

"Calm down son," Said Vatican as he set everything up.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, Mexico walking inside.  
"Hello Father." She greeted.

"Hello my child!" Greeted Vatican.

"Mexico!" Shouted America as he ran over and pulled her into a hug. Mexico smiled as she hugged him back kissing his cheek.

"Now, now. Lets not waste anytime lets get this ceremony started." Said Vatican.

Both teens nodded and stood in front of the alter.

"Now then, do you America take this lady to be your wife?" Asked Vatican.

"I do." Said America smiling down at Mexico.

"And do you Mexico take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Said Mexico smiling back at America.

"With the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

America grinned as he picked Mexico up and kissed her. Vatican just smiled as he watched the new couple, he just hope he did the right thing.

As the new couple stood outside the church they made plans for their honeymoon.

"So, um, what should we do?" Asked Mexico.

"Well, um, it is a honeymoon. Shouldn't we spend it at a hotel room or something?" Said America.

"I guess but will they rent us a room?"

"Huh, good question. I don't think they will we're not really old enough to ask for one and we don't really have any money."  
"So lets just spend it in one of our rooms."

"One of our rooms?"

"Why not? I mean... it is just for the night right?"

"Yeah, I guess that can work."  
"So whose house then?"  
"Uh, how about yours? My brothers like to barge into my room without knocking...I rather they not catch us...you know."

Mexico nodded, "Alright, my room then. Just bring some rope or something so you can sneak into my room."

"Alright I'll be sure to." Said America, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later tonight love."

Mexico smiled, "I'll be looking foreword to it."

They gave each other one last kiss before departing ways, Mexico to her house to set things up for the night and America to find his brothers.


	9. Doomsday

Brother Mexico's Doomsday

Canada and Australia were out walking once again, having nothing better to do at home along with avoiding their chores. Canada waved at himself trying to cool down, "Why are we out here? Its so hot, can't we go to a cafe to relax?" He asked.

Australia scoffed, "Come on this heat is nothing!"

Canada sighed, "Its nothing but the heat always make people more cranky and I heard Brother Mexico is out too. If we run into him there will probably be a fight."

Australia rolled his eyes, "Please, you're the one who usually starts them."  
"Me? Why in the world would I ever want to start a fight?"

"I have no clue, I've always wondered that too."  
"When have I started a fight?"  
"What about that guy who was wearing his new shoes but had those old ratty shoe laces instead of new ones?"

"What? I don't remember that."  
"I guess that doesn't count, you mostly argued but still!"

"I've never started a fight Aus and you know it."  
"I know that you have, I just need more time to think."  
"Well you might not get your time," Said Canada as he gave a worried look "Here come Brother Mexico."

"I could care less." Said Australia as he fixed his shirt.

Brother Mexico had been walking the streets of Pomona trying to find America. He had Argentina and Venezuela helping him.

When they had turned the corner they saw Australia and Canada.

Brother Mexico turned to his brothers, "Alright stay behind me, I'm going to go talk to them."

He made his way over to the two Brits, his brothers following behind.

"Hello boys" Greeted Brother Mexico, "I was wondering if I can have a word with you."  
Australia scoffed, "Just a word? Only one? Why not two words? Two words and a punch in the mouth."

"You know very well I'm up for that as long as you give me a reason." Brother Mexico responded.

"I'll give you two reasons." Said Australia staring him down.

Brother Mexico rolled his eyes, "Look, you often follow America. I was-"

Australia cut him off, "Follow? What do you think he is? A leader and us his followers? I'll show what this follower can do! Humph! Followers!

Canada gave a nervous look as he looked between the two and the street, "Look guys can't we talk about this somewhere more private? We're getting looks from other people."

"So? Let them look what else were eyes made for?" Asked Australia glaring down Brother Mexico who only returned his glare.

It was in that instance that America appeared down the street whislting.

"Well its seems the man I'm looking for has arrived." Said Brother Mexico as he pushed his way past Australia and Canada, Argentina and Venezuela still following him.

"I will kill myself before I let him answer you in the way you view him as a 'man'" Said Australia.

Brother Mexico ignored him as he stopped in front of America, "America you damn gringo, what little kindness I had towards you can not sum up to what I say: You are a bastard!"

America gave a look of shock before quickly calming down, "Brother Mexico I don't know why you're calling me that but I'm not a bastard. Due to my new found love for you, I'll ignore such a rude greeting cus its obvious to see that you don't know me very well."

Brother Mexico glared as his voice raise, "Fool! Don't think this will excuse the insults you gave towards me!"

"I never insulted you!" Shouted America "I've only learned to care about you to a new understanding and until you learn the reason why good Spanish, a name that I love as much as my own, Goodbye."

"What is this bullshit?" Asked Australia astonished at what he just witnessed. Why the hell was his brother not standing up for himself? "Brother Mexico you fence hopper will you fight?  
"What do you want with me?" Asked Brother Mexico annoyed.

"What do I want? What do **I **want? You're life good sir! That's what I want!"

"Fine then!" Shouted Brother Mexico as he punched Australia in his face.

"No!" Shouted America as he went to stop them but was held back by Canada. "Let me go! I need to stop them! They can't fight!"

Canada let America go trusting that he would stop the fight, he quickly turned to Argentina and Venezuela. He had to make them leave before they decided to join in on the fight.

"Guy stop!" Shouted America as he got in between the two holding them apart. "We can't be fighting in Pomona streets! Brother Mexico! Australia! Stop!"

As he shouted America held Australia back and what happened next was to quick for any of them to register.

Brother Mexico pulled out a knife as America went to hold Australia back. He then took a step forward and striked, stabbing Australia right under America's arm.

Australia cried out in the sudden pain, Brother Mexico quickly fleeing the scene with his two brother behind him.

"Aw fuck, he stabbed me!" Shouted Australia clutching his side.  
"Aus!" Shouted Canada as he ran over to his brothers.

"Why the hell did you get in between!?" Shouted Australia to America.

"I'm, I'm sorry! I thought I was helping!" Said America, scared and panicking seeing his brother bleed.

"Helping!? He stabbed me while you were trying to 'help'!"

Canada rushed over and grabbed Australia helping him to keep his balance.

"Canada take me somewhere so I can lay down." Said Australia. Canada nodded as he started leading him towards a building.

"Anything, anything in the world could have done me in! But no it had to be by that bastard! An injury, an accident, a disease even! Yet it seems a fatal stab wound does me in. Tomorrow I'll be buried in the ground!"

As Canada lead Australia away, America was in panic. 'Oh god, because of me my brother is going to die! All because of brother Mexico! Ugh if only I wasn't so weak, oh Mexico your love and beauty has made me soft!'

"America!" Shouted Canada as he ran over.

"What?" He asked.  
"Australia is dead..."

America stared at his brother shock, not being able to comprehend the news.

"America! America, look! Brother Mexico is back and he's grinning." Said Canada shaking his brother's shoulder to grab his attention.

"What?" Hissed America as he glared towards that murderer. "Look at him grinning in triumph! I'll show him a lesson! Stay back!" Canada nodded as he stood far away from them.

America stormed over to Brother Mexico, "Brother Mexico! How dare you show your face so soon after killing my brother! I'll make you pay! Either you or I am going to be joining him after this fight!"

Brother Mexico only smirked, "Bring it."

America rushed foreword intending to punch him in the face instead Brother Mexico dodged and upper cut him. America stumbled back as he grabbed his chin, there will be a bruise there later. He quickly gained his focus and ran towards him, giving Brother Mexico a swift punch to the stomach. With the air knocked out of him Brother Mexico staggered back wheezing a little trying to regain his breath. America took this chance to rush him and punch him in the face. Brother Mexico was sent to the ground and soon found America on top of him, his hands were tightening around his throat.

America glared as his grip got tighter on Brother Mexico's throat. Ignoring the sound of him struggling to breath, the clawing at his hands and the kicking of his legs. Soon the frantic scratching and kicking slowly stopped along with the sound of gasping for air. As America slowly came to realize as to what he had done, he saw Brother Mexico's eyes go dark and his body go limp as his chest stopped rising and falling.

He stood up shaking as he stared at his hand and down at Brother Mexico. He killed Brother Mexico, he just killed the brother of his wife. His wife who he had only married but an hour ago.

"America! America! Snap out of it!" Shouted Canada as he shook his brother, bringing him back to reality, "Quick you have to run! Get away from here! Don't just stand there! Go! Go!"

America nodded as he took off running "God, I'm fortunes fool!" He shouted as he ran through the streets.

Canada watched his brother run away as he looked down at the body of Brother Mexico. Soon he heard voices. It was Police officer Sweden.

"Where is Brother Mexico? Where is the man that killed Australia!?" Asked Sweden as he stormed over to Canada, knowing he would be the one to know such information.  
"Here lies that man." Said Canada not looking at Sweden.  
Sweden glanced down and gasped at the sight before him, he grabbed Canada and began to cuff. "I'm charging you in the name of King EU!"

EU was walking the streets when he approached by Denmark.

"King EU!" Shouted Denmark as he ran up to him.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked EU  
"Come quick! Something awful has happened!"

EU followed Denmark, thinking the worst.

The Spanish were out taking a stroll when they heard a commotion and quickly went to investigate. What they saw was King EU, officers Denmark and Sweden, Canada, Spain and his sister and on the floor Brother Mexico.

"Who started this!?" Asked King UE

"I can explain everything." Said Canada.

"Oh my god! Spain!" Shouted Sister Spain as she knelled next to the body of Brother Mexico.

"Canada, who started this fight?" Asked King EU.

"It was Brother Mexico who America killed. America tried talking to him, trying to calm him down and tried reminding him of what you said but Brother Mexico wouldn't listen!" Said Canada, "Then with his knife he stabbed Australia and fled! But then he returned and challenged America who was angry and wanted revenge. Nothing could stop those two from fighting which lead to Brother Mexico's death and America running away. I swear I speak the truth or else let me die."

Sister Spain glared at Canada, "He's a Brit! He's lying! I bet a twenty of them were fighting and all it took was one to kill my dear nephew! EU I demand justice! America killed Brother Mexico, America must not live!"

King EU Looked between the Brit's and Spanish, "America killed him, he killed Australia whose blood does this owe?"

"Not America's my King. He only took care of what the law should have, the life of Brother Mexico." Said England, earning himself a glare from Spain.

"And for that I here by exile him. I do find this hate of yours interesting but for this blood spilled I will give you all such a strong fine you will regret more than this loss! I will ignore all pleads and excuses so don't bother! America should do well and hurry out of here for if he is found that will be his last moment!" Said King EU staring everyone down.


End file.
